1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to hinges, and specifically to a recessed hinge which has a variable pivot point and includes a friction member for holding the hinge, and attached enclosure cover, in an open position when the cover is raised.
2. Background Discussion
Expensive cabinets and like enclosures presently employ spring biased hinges for mounting the covers to the enclosures. The covers are typically tempered plate glass and the hinges have a mouth for receiving the edges of the glass cover. When the cover is placed in the hinge mouth, a pressure plate is inserted between the glass and the lip of the mouth and screws in the lip are tightened to push the pressure plate snug against the flat surface of the glass cover. The installation of the glass cover is carried out by the purchaser of the cabinet and, since this individual is ordinarily not expert in mounting the glass cover, frequently breakage occurs.
The hinges currently employed are bulky and are not recessed in the cabinet. Rather they are screwed into the exterior surfaces of the cabinet and detract from the streamlined features of the cabinet. Not only do the hinges detract from the appearance of the cabinet, the cabinet manufacturer often must employ heavy wood in order to properly mount the hinge. For example, the back of the cabinet uses a relatively thin sheet of wood panel, approximately 3/8 inch thick, but at the point where the hinge is to be secured to the back, thick wood stock must be employed, for example 1/2 inch thick wood. This increases the cost of the cabinet.
The hinges now employed are designed so that with the cover either partially or completely open, the cover will stay in the raised position. This is due to the action of a spring which counter balances the weight of the glass cover. Because the covers vary in weight, a relatively large number of different strength springs must be retained in inventory by the manufacturer of the cabinets, thus adding further to the cost of the cabinet.